A Special Christmas At The House of Mouse
by Cilicia
Summary: This story/poem was inspired by the House of Mouse TV series, and focuses on the Hercules characters. No copyright infringement was intended. Just a little fan love. Thank you!


****

Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse

The House of Mouse was cozy and warm

While outside raged a fierce winter storm

Patrons chatted softly, keeping spirits light

Knowing they'd have to spend the night

Ariel, Belle, Mulan and Cinderella

Snow White showed up with her fella

Sleeping Beauty from the palace

Chatted with the gang and Alice

Madame Mim, Merlin the Wizard,

McLeach, Bianca, Frank the Lizard

Emeralda chatted to Quasimodo,

With Phoebus glaring hard at Frollo

Aladdin, Abu, Genie with his lamp

Joked with Lady and her Tramp.

Bambi, Faline and The Great Prince

Whom we haven't seen much since

That weird kid Lilo, alien Stitch,

Were talking with The Wicked Witch

And there's Pleakly, there goes Jumba

Laughing with Timon and Pumbaa

Adding to this night's drama

Comes the noble kingly llama

Very smug, with the rotten attitude

(Hades thinks he's one cool dude)

Pan flew on carpet, while Captain Hook

Went off and complained to the cook

Jafar, Shan-Yu, Gaston and LeFou

Simba, Rafiki, and many more too

So many famous faces, it's hard to keep track

Of all of the members in the great Disney pack

These heroes and villains, so glamorous and bright

Their movies give all children endless delight

Mickey Mouse looked around the club in despair

It looked like none of them could go anywhere

He ordered the waiters and chefs to make

A grand holiday feast and large Christmas cake

If they were snowed in that would be fine

They'd party, dance, watch cartoons and dine

The terrible blizzard would last the night

If everyone stayed in, they'd be all right

Mickey walked onto the stage and said,

"Cheer up you guys! Everyone will get a bed

We have lots of blankets, no need to fear

We're always prepared for this time of year."

This speech brought relief to one and all

As they listened to the howling squall.

The various movie casts moved closer together

Making complaints about the inclement weather

The Hercules cast gathered in a tight group

To comfort, console, feast on savoury soup

Icarus and Cassandra, the only television stars

Had access after giving Mickey Cuban cigars

So Icarus and Cass sat with the movie cast

(Cass wondered how long her sanity could last)

Icarus did his usual thing, cheerfully talking

Without pausing for breath, (or even stopping).

Hercules and Megara in a chair cuddled close

Their love and support mattered the most.

But not all of the cast members were there

Most of the Gods spent the winter elsewhere.

The only god who was present this evening

Was a certain blue god with a penchant for scheming

Hades, Lord of the Dead, wasn't one for holiday cheer

He knew Santa wouldn't give him anything this year

He wasn't good; he was always on the bad list

And on Christmas morning he always got missed

"I'm evil, malicious and proud of it," He's sneer

But the disappointment hurt year after year.

Slouched in his chair, he knew it would be the same

He wouldn't get any presents, much to his shame

Just once it would be nice to receive a gift

To show his castmates, make his spirits lift.

Blankets were brought out and beds were made

And everyone could feel their energy fade

Santa could not come if they weren't asleep

Everyone went to bed; soon there wasn't a peep

Inside the club the stars slept in their makeshift beds

While whimsical holiday dreams played in their heads

As they slept, the winter blizzard died down

And a frosty stillness blanketed the town

Later that night, midnight, or sometime around

Santa Claus entered the club, without a sound

He saw hundreds of toons sleeping in chairs

Stretched out on tables, the floor, the stairs

Santa tiptoed quietly past the sleeping guests

With sacks full of gifts he knew they'd like best

He filled every stocking with child-like glee

Left a mountain of gifts under the Christmas tree

He lingered a moment to have his cookies and milk

And dabbed his beard with a napkin of fine silk

Then he left, and jumped back into his sleigh

He had to finish his job before the break of day

In the morning, the sun rose and brightly shone

It was bitterly cold but still, a beautiful dawn

Within the club the guests began to wake up

Thinking of breakfast and a large coffee cup

The children saw the presents and gave a shout

And quickly everyone was up and about

In the excitement the gifts were opened fast

The best holiday of the year had come at last

Clothing, books and toys that zoom

Wrapping paper and bows scattered the room

Everyone was laughing and talking loud

Merriment infected the sizeable crowd

In their corner, the Hercules castmates

Finished their breakfast and cleared the plates

"TIME FOR PRESENTS!!!" Icarus squealed

Anxious to see what the wrappings revealed

Hades sipped his coffee, ignoring the rest

This was the part he didn't like best

He thought, "Another year, and again nothing

Would have been nice to get at least something!"

"The other villains get presents, but not me

There's never stuff for Hades under the tree!

Why did I come? Why do I bother?

I never get stuff, even from my brother!"

"Hey Hades! Whatcha doing?" Ick said

Hades snarled, "Shut up stupid-head!"

"But there are some gifts here for you!"

Icarus cheered. "Don't sit there and stew!"

Hades blinked in surprise; it was true

His gifts had his name, and bows of blue.

A letter on one of them caught his eye

He read it and tried hard not to cry

"_Dear Hades, I know of your heartache_

And rightly so, for I made a big mistake.

All these years and no gifts from me

It was a dreadful mix-up, you see…

__

You should not have been on the bad list

And year after year you were missed.

You did your job well, and so your name

Should be on the good list, and I am to blame.

__

You are an important villain, great at your job

Full of ideas, and organizing the soul mob

I've sent all your missed gifts to your palace

So I hope you will bear me no malice.

__

It won't happen again. You have my word.

This situation was completely absurd.

Good luck next year as this one draws

To a close." Sincerely Santa Claus.

Hades' surprise replaced his usual pout

Santa's sincerity he could not doubt

The flames on his head flickered out

He would never again be the one left out

He opened the presents, the cast admired

All the nice things he had acquired

Mickey got on stage to start a sing-a-long

And everyone joined in with voices strong

Let us withdraw quietly and not be seen

And leave these toons to their holiday scene

To their gifts, stockings, carols ringing clear

For Christmas really is the best time of year.


End file.
